


The Banquet Plan

by PiantaoLoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Evgenia chasing Yuzuru again, Gen, Javi needs to control his Instagram likes seriously, M/M, Zijun needs more love, banquet craziness, lots of selfies, no need to ship yuzuvier to read, worlds 2017, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiantaoLoco/pseuds/PiantaoLoco
Summary: The competition is over and Yuzuru is once again world champion. All that's left is the banquet, but Yuzuru has other plans. These plans also involve his favorite Spaniard, but he doesn't want to cooporate so easily...





	The Banquet Plan

"Please Javi!"

"No, Yuzuru. I'm not coming with you."

"But Javi-"

"No, Yuzu."

Yuzuru pouted and looked down at his skates. They had just finished their exhibition practice.

Javier watched as the new world champion skated towards the boards with his shoulders slumped and grabbed his Pooh tissue box. The Spaniard sighed.

'He looks so down. Perhaps I turned him down too harshly,' he thought.

Javier glided over to Yuzuru, who was pinching Pooh's cheeks. Javier cleared his throat, but Yuzuru ignored him and kept torturing the yellow bear.

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I just don't think it's a good idea to leave the banquet and-" Javier stopped when the younger man released Pooh-san’s and looked up at him.

Yuzuru looked at him with the most begging puppy eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry, I just, I-" Javier tried but sighed as he spotted tears in his Yuzu's eyes.

"Please join me tonight, Javi. I need you."

A single tear rolled down Yuzu's cheek. Javier took a few deep breaths and tried to resist his boyfriend. He failed.

"Fine," he sighed, "but we won't leave immediately to avoid suspicion, okay?"

Yuzuru started smiling and his tears and sadness disappeared immediately as if nothing had happened.

"YAY! Thank you Javi!" Yuzu cried out and he firmly hugged Javier's waist.

Javier petted his head and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he noticed all the people watching them.

"Okay, Japanese boy, take it easy. It isn't evening yet." He said as he removed said boy from his waist. Yuzu gave him one last grin before skating over to Shoma and starting a conversation in rapid Japanese.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Javier sighed as he fixed Pooh's tormented cheeks.

\---~--- ---~--- ---~---

Javier sat down on the chair next to the bathroom door. He looked around the hotel room he shared with Yuzuru. At first Brian didn’t want them to share a room. He had said it would be too distracting for both skaters. After a long discussion and a little help from Tracy however, they managed to convince Brian to let them sleep together.

Javier looked at the nightstand next to Yuzuru's side of the bed. When they'd arrived almost a week earlier the Olympic champion had placed his two World silver medals on the nightstand. His newly acquired gold medal had now joined them.

Javier was disappointed he hadn't successfully defended his position as World champion, but he was proud of Yuzuru. His world record free skate had been very impressive.

Javier had been very worried about Yuzuru after the short program. He was completely devastated to be in 5th place. Yuzuru had seemed distracted during his short, but then again so was Javier while watching. It was very difficult to pay attention to the actual skating when Yuzuru was wearing the purple pants of sin.

Javier looked at the door besides him. It was still locked. Yuzuru was currently getting ready for the banquet.

"Yuzuru?" Javier called out, testing whether or not Yuzuru could hear him.

His call was answered by a clear 'yes' before he heard sound of running water.

"Do you remember your quad Axel attempt at the gala today? If anyone asks, just say it was supposed to be a triple Axel, okay?"

Javier heard Yuzuru grabbing his jacket from the hook on the door before he answered. "Why? I tried to do a quad Axel. Why should I lie?"

Javier sighed and rolled his eyes like he'd often seen Shoma do. "You have fans, Yuzu, and if you want them to survive you shouldn't mention the quad Axel. It would ruin their sanity. You should see how they react on Twitter sometimes."

His comments were met by a few Japanese murmurs before the bathroom door unlocked. Javier stood up and turned to face the door as it opened.

"Finally- what are you wearing?!"

Yuzuru spread his arms and looked at himself before turning to Javier in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Javier sighed. He should have expected another horrible suit from Yuzuru, but yet he always hoped he'd have a fitting suit for once at every banquet.

Javier grabbed his boyfriend's sleeve and pushed him towards the door of the suite. "Never mind. Okay, remember, before we leave we have to socialize with others in order to avoid raising suspicion. After that we can leave, understood?"

Yuzuru hummed and gave Javier a quick kiss before they left the room.

\---~--- ---~--- ---~---

Javier looked around the hall filled with people in an attempt to spot Yuzuru. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves by either dancing on the dance floor or chatting with others. Some people were streaming for their fans or taking selfies. Javier had taken a fair share of selfies already and was now looking for Yuzuru in order to leave like they had planned.

Yuzuru was nowhere to be seen, but he saw part of team Japan quietly talking in a corner. Javier started making his way over to the team, almost crashing into Shoma in the process who quickly scurried off after a murmured apology.

“Javier!”

Said Spaniard stopped and turned around and came face to face with Misha and Boyang. Javier smiled at them as Misha showed him his phone, indicating he wanted a picture. Misha asked Kevin who was standing close by to take the picture. Boyang and Misha joined Javier at his sides.

“The banquet wouldn’t be complete without a picture with the great Fernández and Boyangman!” Misha said as he put his arm around Javier’s shoulders. Javier patted Misha’s shoulder once the picture was taken. Kevin gave Misha his phone back and continued bragging about his hair to a couple of German skaters.

Boyang said goodbye before quickly joining his friends again. Misha opened Instagram in order to post the picture immediately.

“Be sure to tag me.” Javier said smiling.

“Of course, I know how Instagram works. Speaking of Instagram, do _you_ know how it actually works?” Misha said while he wrote the caption.

“What do you mean?” Javier asked confused. Misha laughed in response.

“You do realize everyone can see what you like, right?” Misha said.

Javier’s cheeks flushed as he realised what pictures he had liked recently. From now on he would certainly be more careful with liking pictures of scarcely clothed girls.

“Oh, uhm, thanks for warning me… Uh, please don’t tell others?” Javier stammered and Misha laughed and walked off to take more pictures. Javier sighed, realising how much power Misha had now. After a brief chat with Patrick, escaping the other (already drunk) Javier who begged him to dance and avoiding Morozov, he finally reached the Japanese skaters. They told him they hadn’t seen Yuzuru either for some time, but that Shoma was also looking for the world champion.

‘Where is he? Is he alright? What if something has happened? Do I need to save him?’ Javier wondered.

\---~--- ---~--- ---~---

‘Oh please, Javi, save me!’ Yuzuru mentally screamed.

He regretted leaving his fellow Japanese skaters in order to ‘socialize’ like Javier told him to. How he ended up cornered in a hallway and begging for anyone to save him he didn’t know. He did however now know why Javier disapproved of his suit, as the fabric was now uncomfortably tight around his upper body.

“Isn’t it amazing, we’re both world champions now!” Evgenia squealed as she hugged his sleeve tightly. Yuzuru forced a smile on his face.

“Ah yes, amazing.” Before he could say anything else Evgenia was already forming new sentences in heavily accented English. If this was what it took to get Javier to come with him, he would endure it.

After some more minutes being tormented by the Russian skater the door to the hallway opened. Zijun walked past the two, glaring at Evgenia for standing so close to the Japanese skater.

Yuzuru saw an opportunity to escape. He quickly freed his arm from the tano queen’s grasp and called out to Zijun who turned around in surprise.

“Nice to see you again! We haven’t taken a picture yet, have we? Let’s take one now!” Yuzuru quickly said and he dragged Zijun into the hall where the others were, leaving Evgenia alone in the hallway.

After a light hearted chat with Zijun they took a picture together. Yuzuru jumped when he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder, fearing it was Evgenia out for revenge. But as he turned around he was greeted by the stoic face of Alexei Mishin. Mishin nodded at Zijun who smiled and raised her phone.

After Zijun took a picture of Yuzuru and Mishin the latter left again, leaving his student and Yuzuru alone again. Before the could exchange goodbyes they heard Yuzuru’s name being called by a voice that could only belong to Evgenia.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened, but before he could ready himself for another torture session he was dragged away by a small form. Yuzuru looked back to see Zijun acting like she hadn’t seen him and Evgenia scurrying of again in another direction. He sighed and turned around again just in time to dodge a closing door.

His hand was released and he sighed in relief. He thanked Shoma who had saved him from the Russian. Shoma simply hummed in response and picked up a plate with a piece of cake from the table nearby. Shoma offered to share the piece and they sat down at the small table. Yuzuru told him that he had to find Javier so they could leave, but before the Japanese skaters could leave to search for him Javier walked in.

“Yuzuru! I have been looking everywhere for you! I was worried something had happened to you,” Javier said as he hugged his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry Javi, I’m alright. I ‘socialized’ like you told me to.”

Javier tightened his grip and gave Yuzuru a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m proud of you. Now, let’s leave and then you will have your reward.”

Yuzuru’s smile widened some more and they quickly left the banquet to carry out their long-awaited plan.

\---~--- ---~--- ---~---

“I’m so glad you’re here with me Javi.”

“I don’t regret coming with you. This is surprisingly fun.”

“I’m going to finish first. Just you wait.”

“You wanna bet Zuzu?”

“TAKE THAT SPANISH BOY!” Keiji yelled as he threw a red shield at Javier.

“Oh you’re going to regret that!” Javier as he got ready to throw a banana at the kart before him.

“Thank you for bringing Javier, two against two is way more fun.” Shoma told Yuzuru as he finished first, quickly followed by Yuzuru.

“It took some effort, but I’m glad I’ve managed to convince him.” Yuzuru said as he watched Javier beat up Keiji with a pillow for making him finish fourth.

‘Yes, in the end, everything was worth it.’

* Knock knock knock *

Everyone fell silent. No one was supposed to know they had left the banquet to play Mario Kart.

“YUZURU! I’VE FOUND YOU!” Evgenia called.

Everyone stared at each other in fear, all sharing one thought:

_‘Oh shit.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I post here, I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't have any other works planned currently but who knows?
> 
> Feel free to express criticism or give tips in the comments.


End file.
